In today's world, nearly everyone places a great deal of importance on smelling nice. A trip to just about any store to see the amount of perfumes, deodorants, colognes, soaps, shampoos, sport sprays, and the like, quickly reinforces this fact. However, the length of time such enjoyably scented items continue to emit a perceptible fragrance is often limited and it is seldom advisable to initially heavily apply such products. It is therefore necessary to freshen up or reapply one's preferred fragrance. However, during the course of a given day it is not always easy to re-apply such items when out and about.
In addition to the short-lived nature of the fragrances we apply an average person will also encounter or run into stale odors, cigarette smoke, food smells, chemical smells, and other olfactory offenses. These unpleasant odors often adhere to the person and his or her clothing. In the most extreme cases, even the strongest perfumes and colognes cannot overcome such bad odors. Unfortunately, this smell then presents a negative image to others that a person meets throughout the day. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one can present a pleasant and persistent, but not overpowering fragrance that additionally masks other unpleasant smells encountered during a single day. The use of the present invention allows one to apply, and use their favorite cologne/perfume, without the necessity of carrying an entire bottle.